You owe me!
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: ONESHOT: About Felicity OC and Macavity. One simple game of tag could end up something totally different. Might have to read Alone Thief to get it.


**Don't own CATS but i do own Felicity (Alonzo+Cassandra daughter)**

**Part of this story is based on what Macavity wanted the kittens for in Alone Thief. So I suggest that you read that first.**

* * *

"Don't be out long" Cassandra shouted at her daughter. Felicity nodded as she walked through the door. She was going to meet Victoria and Electra. She walked to the meeting area which they had made, well Electra made it and just invited them to play in it.

"Hey Felicity," Victoria greeted the black and white Siamese. Felicity looked around and saw that, Tumblebrutus,Pounvical,Admetus, Quaxo, Etectera, Jemima and Electra were there.

"Why are them lot here?" Felicity asked the white kitten.

"Well, I thought we could play a game of tag." She answered

"It won't be as fun without the tom kittens here." Electra added. Felicity laughed, she knew that Electra had the biggest crush over Pounvical but didn't have the courage to tell him. The group of kittens came together, they needed to find out who was on.

"Okay, i nominated Pounvical to be on." Electra giggled, Pounvical was not the least bit happy. He was always first on. All of the cats favored the nomination. "Right, Pounvical is on, RUN" Electra shouted to the kittens as the all scattered off in different directions.

"But that's not fair." Pounvical responded as he ran after Victoria and Admetus.

Felicity kept running towards the end of the Junkyard, she was the fastest runner in the tribe which helped in a simple game of tag. She ran until she hit something but it didn't feel like a piece of junk more like a paw. Felicity was ready to run off in the opposite direction but she didn't move. She felt like she was glued to the ground.

"Well,Well,Well what do we have here, a young kitten I believe." Felicity turned her head, only to be greeted by a filthily pollicle. His teeth gritted as saliva dripped from his mouth.

"Wh...Wh...What do you want?" Felicity asked the pollicle. She had never been face to face with a pollicle. She was scared. The dog gritted his teeth and got ready to attack the vulnerable kitten. "Ohh. Thats what." The kitten braced herself for death. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath ready for the death striking slash. But all she got was a whimper, the dog had backed down. Felicity opened her eyes to see a ginger tom guarding her, she saw that on the ground was a bloody faced pollicle. "Th...Th...Thank you." Felicity told the ginger tom.

"Don't thank me, you owe me something." The tom turned and glared at the frightened kitten.

"What do you mean?" She asked in curiosity.

"Your mother owes me something and your that something." He told the now confused kitten.

"Who are you?" She cocked her head, she was talking to a complete stranger.

"I'm the one and only napoleon of crime, Macavity." He chuckled. Felicity stepped back in fear, she was standing right in front of the man who had kidnapped her mother.

"WE DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING" She shouted at the tom and took off to the Jellicle Procter. Macavity ran after the fast kitten, she wasn't getting away that easily.

* * *

Alonzo and Munkustrap were laying down in the clearing. The guard duty was really boring at times. Alonzo was staring at Cassandra while she danced.

"She looks amazing," Alonzo mumbled.

"What?" Munkustrap looked at the starry eyed tom. "She's your mate, go dance with her." Munkustrap pushed the tom in direction of Cassandra. But was stopped by his child running straight passed him. Cassandra stopped dancing when she noticed her kitten flying towards Munkustrap.

"What's wrong Felicity?" Munkustrap asked the kitten. He could see now that she was shaking and crying.

"He's after me." Felicity told the grey tabby.

"Who's after you?" Cassandra and Alonzo asked in unison. They were now really concerned.

"Ma..Ma..Macavity, he says that I owe him." Munkustrap looked at the crying kitten. Alonzo looked at his mate.

"What do you mean he's after you?" Munkustrap then asked the kitten. But before she could answer Macavity had stormed into the clearing.

"She means, I'm after her. Is it that hard to understand." Macavity hissed at the cats. Alonzo stood protectively over Cassandra and Munkustrap did the same to Felicity.

"Go away Macavity, you are not welcome here." Munkustrap growled back.

"On the contrary, I'm only here to take back what is rightfully mine." Macavity smirked. Cassandra felt rage build up, she never promised Macavity her daughter.

"You are not putting a paw on her." She then yelled out.

"Oh, but I've just saved her life. So it seems you both owe me." Macavity laughed, he was going to get the young kitten either way. Macavity stepped towards the group but soon turned around when he felt his fur being burned. He saw that Misto had shot a lighting bolt straight at him.

"Stay away from Felicity." The tuxedo yelled. Macavity was far from impressed.

"My own nephew turning against me." Macavity stated back. Misto hissed at the ginger tom. Munkustrap and Alonzo saw this as their chance to fight the napoleon of crime. They ran forward and started to attack the tom. Macavity yelped at the sudden feeling of claws in his skin. Cassandra took Felicity for cover as the toms fought.

Munkustrap scratched at Macavity's back as Alonzo tried to punch the ginger tom, as Macavity threw Munkustrap over his shoulder,Munkustrap clearly was hurt but he still continued nevertheless. After a while Macavity withdrew from the fight, weak.

"This won't be the last you see of me." The ginger tom hissed as he ran from the clearing.

"What did he mean that he saved her?" Alonzo then asked, Munkustrap shrugged but was more then eager to find out the whole truth was. They walked into Alonzo's den, they knew that Cassandra would of took Felicity there. They saw Cassandra snuggling up to her daughter, Felicity was still crying and obviously shaken up.

"Felicity, What did Macavity mean when he said that he saved you?" Munkustrap asked the white and black kitten.

"Erm...Well we were playing tag and I ran into a pollicle. Macavity guarded me." The Siamese kitten told the toms. Munkustrap nodded and walked out of the den. Whilst Alonzo comforted his mate and kitten.

"You're going to be okay, I'm here to protect you. If he lays a claw on you he is as good as dead." Alonzo informed the queens. They nodded as the whole family cuddled up, Macavity wasn't to hurt his family for as long as he lived.


End file.
